


Trusting

by Lexicona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicona/pseuds/Lexicona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury knows that Jane Foster isn't a threat.</p><p>That doesn't mean he trusts her.</p><p>As for this "Ulysses Klaue" ?</p><p>He wouldn't trust him even if he weren't involved in the black market weapons trade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting

Nick Fury knows that Jane Foster isn't a threat.

That doesn't mean he trusts her.

To be fair, he's like that to most people.

After all, losing your eye because you trusted the wrong person has a tendency to do that.

Regardless—the alleged incident in London 2013 notwithstanding—Jane Foster is not a threat to the world, and certainly not neatly as powerful as the people he's dealt with.

Still, whenever he sees her face—be it in old SHIELD files, newspaper articles, magazine covers—he can't help but feel like he should watch his back.

It's times like this when his right wrist starts to hurt, and he rubs it absentmindedly.

He sighs, and takes another sip of the cheap gas station coffee he's purchased while filling up on gas in Bozeman—It's another 200 or so miles until he reaches the Greyhound station in Missoula; he'll ditch the rental car he's got once he gets there—and opens up an old manilla envelope containing photos of a man who's seen better days:

Ulysses Klaue.

Now there's a man he wouldn't trust even if he _weren't_ involved in the black market weapons trade.

Something about this man...something...makes his skin crawl in a way he doesn't like, in a way he can't place.


End file.
